Prophecy of a Fake Seer
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Albus was positive this interview was a bust, until the mad haired woman, with insect like eyes began to speak in a voice that was not her own. Written for the Musical Chairs Challenge.


Done for the Musical Chairs Challenge by Lamia of the Dark. I chose character: Sybill Trelawney.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

It was with great regrets that Dumbledore sat above the Hogs Head, listening to the woman before him read what seemed to be a ludicrous fortune. He had great misgivings of the woman Trelawney, who had; in a not so large of a stack, been the only one who had seemed fit for the role of Divinations teacher. Watching her now; hair a wild mess, clothes disheveled, and large beetle like eyes gazing into an unmoving crystal ball, Albus wondered in the Divination class was even needed, as so far, not a single applicant had been able to show even a sign of having the gift needed for such a profession. This encounter was no different.

He had hoped better from this woman. As the great-great-granddaughter of a very gifted seer, it seemed that over the years, the gift had fizzled out of the family. It was a shame really, that such a powerful gift, had faded out long before this eager woman's time. She seemed to really believe in what she was mumbling about, as she ran her hands almost lovely over the sphere before her. Albus however did not buy the act before him.

She didn't have it in her; this Trelawney. He allowed her to continue though, politely waiting for her to come to some conclusion before he escorted himself out. Patience was never something Albus had a great deal of. What little of it he had, had run out shortly into this interview; or what would better be classified as her rambling off what she saw in her ball.

"I must stop you there." Albus raised his hand. His voice, booming through the small room, cut threw her distracted daze. She looked at him through large rimmed glasses, making her appear even more insect like than prior. "I believe you have given me a… good… idea as to… your abilities. I must ask you though, why is it that you wish to work at the school.

"I have always seen myself in a class room." Trelawney spoke quickly, her voice high pitched and mouse like. "It has always been a wish of mine to help young Seers reach their potential."

"I see." Albus muttered, paying more mind to a smudge of his glasses than to this woman. "Well, I believe I have heard enough today. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Trelawney, but I think I have made my decision on the post."

He stood, making his way to the door. Trelawney, seeming to sense the quick decline the interview had taken, hastily tried to regain his attention. "Wait. If you would give me one moment. There is still something in the ball I see. Something dark. Someth- _He is coming_."

The last three words, spoken in a raspy, inhuman tone caused Albus to stop, mere inches from the door. Turning sharply, he eyed the false Seer. Her gaze, which had been bright and large, was now dulled, glistening like dying flames.

"_The one with the power to destroy the Dark Lord approaches_…." Her tone was sinister, and from the fog setting over her gaze, Albus briefly wondered if this trance was true. "_Born in the closing days of July to the couple that has defied the Dark Lord thrice… _

She paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath, which rattled the necklaces that dangled around her neck. "_And the Dark Lord shall mark him his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not… For neither shall live while the other survives…_"

Silence set over as enough ragged breath overtook her. Trelawney seemed to be fighting to just breath, and as Albus raced towards her, taking note of the rustling of movement on the other side of the door, in that instance he knew this trance to be one of truth. He grasped her shoulders, holding her tight.

"_The boy born as the seventh month dies…. The boy to save us all..."_

A harsh sound entered the room, like a balloon deflating quickly. The instant the sound left, Trelawney's gaze resolved once more into the large pupil stare it had been. She shook her head once, trying to clear out a fuzziness that resided there.

Albus paid no mind to what the woman was doing. Nor did he hear her whenever she asked what he was doing holding onto her. His mind was latched onto the words that had spilled from her trance. He chewed over the words, fighting to gather some meaning from them. As he pulled away from the Seer, Albus once more noted the rustle of a clock just outside the door.

Whoever had been listening was leaving quickly.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-


End file.
